


Alma Mater

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An article, four schools, and prioritizing.





	Alma Mater

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Alma Mater**  
**by:** Kasey

**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, based on a recent article on CNN.com (Okay, it was recent as of when I STARTED this story, I just now finished it so it's not really recent anymore)  
**Summary:** An article, four schools, and prioritizing.  


"It's here." 

"Lemme see!" 

"You lose." 

"I do not!" 

"You do." 

"There's no way-!" 

"You lose." 

"I don't, but okay." 

"Oh, trust me, Josh, you do." 

"Gimme that!" He grabbed the paper away. 

"Check out number one." 

"I'll be damned!" 

"Pay up." 

"Nuh-uh." 

"You lose, Josh, fair and square. Pay up." 

"I do not lose." 

"Number one: Princeton. Tied for second are Harvard and Yale. One is higher than two." 

"Thanks." 

"So pay up." 

"Not so fast." 

"Yeah." 

"Add my two together and you get four." 

"Yeah...?" 

"Duke's 8." 

"So?" 

"So you get nine. I win." 

"No you don't!" 

"I really do." 

"What are you two arguing about now?" CJ asked, annoyed, as she entered Sam's office with Toby. 

"CNN's top college reports." 

"Sorry, Toby, CCNY's not on here," Sam said with a tiny smirk. 

"Where's Berkeley?" 

"Here." Josh handed over the printoff. 

"Twenty?! Okay, y'know what?" 

"You disagree?" 

"I really do!" 

"Who coulda seen that one coming?" 

"Look at the one right above UCBerkeley, CJ," Toby said with what could almost be considered a smile. Josh and Sam fought back snickers as they glanced at the list. 

"The University of - Oh, come ON!" 

"Go Irish." 

"Shut up!" 

"Hang on..." 

"I think I know where you're goin' with this, Sam," Josh said with a smirk. 

"...It's only nineteenth..." 

"As opposed to ours, which are, y'know, 1, 2, and 8..." 

"A little ammo next time he wants us to sing the fight song?" 

"Damn straight." 


End file.
